Time's A Gift
by Jack Sparrows wife
Summary: Rated PG for later chapters. Harry is sent back in time to meet his mother and father(and for a break).
1. Chapter One

Time's A Gift  
  
Chapter One  
  
Author's Note: OOTP SPOILERS!! Umm, yeah, I don't own Harry Potter and I am not making a profit off of this, so please don't sue. This is one of my better works, with better word choice(hopefully), and vocabulary. Lol, probably because I'm not being lazy and this one is fun to write. Please review. If you need me to use simplier words, please tell me, I just use the ones that are more descriptive to me, and my friends.   
  
****************************************************  
  
Harry Potter was entrapped in a gust of silver light, unexpectedly. Fear of the unknown took his body captive, as he was spun around viciously. He felt like roaring, but his breath was taken out of him, so he could barely breath. He was defenseless. He could do nothing but let his body be one with the silver tornado, allow himself to be its prisoner.   
  
He had been striding along, minding his own business. He was going to the grand feast, with the other students. Harry had gotten left behind, so, naturally he dashed through the hall way to try to catch up, but tripped (he didn't know how, he thought he tripped over his feet). Before he knew it, he was the prisoner of a gust of silver light, that was like a tornado, a twister. Harry Potter had never felt something so...painful before. It was even more painful then those spells that had been cast on him. It was afflictive, yet at the same time joyful.  
  
Harry was spinning around in the radiant, silver, twister. He was getting rather dizzy and all he wanted to do was hurl. He looked around him, seeing faces, other students he didn't recognize. It was as if he was in a time warp, though he thought he was going crazy. Harry soon landed on the ground of Hogwarts, sitting in front of four people, that he recognized. They just gapped at him, as he did them. He couldn't be in the time of the Marauder's. He thought he was hallucinating, that this was a spell, that Malfoy had placed on him for his own enjoyment.  
  
"Who-how did-who are you?" the black haired boy asked. Harry knew who it was-it was James Potter, Harry's father, in his seventh year, as Head Boy. A young Sirius Black stared at him, then looked at James, then back at Harry. This continued,making Harry laugh to himself. Harry then saw Remus Lupin, the only one left of the Marauder's alive. Then, he noted the traitor, Peter Pettigrew, who Voldemort killed in Harry's sixth year. Harry had just defeated Voldemort after Peter's death, who had helped Harry only since he was in debt to him.  
  
"I'm Harry...what...how...is this a joke?"Harry spat out. The 'Marauder's' looked as confused as he did. They looked him in bewilderment.  
  
"No...er...I don't think so...I'm really confused here," Remus Lupin replied. Harry half expected Draco Malfoy to come out, holding his wand, and laughing hysterically.  
  
"What year is it?" Harry asked, just to see if it was indeed 1974,even though he would still think this is a prank.  
  
"1974," James replied, looking at Harry as if he were insane.  
  
"I have to go...and see Dumbledore," Harry said, as he got up rather quickly, tripping, and dashing to Professor Dumbledore's office. He would be there, for the Feast was over.  
  
"Sherbet Lemon," Harry said. The carved gargoyle didn't move."Chocolate frog...Gryffindor....er....Droobles Best-Blowing Bubblegum.." The gargoyle moved, allowing Harry to go into Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Yes?" a familiar voice said. Harry walked to the Headmaster's desk. Dumbledore looked up at him, pushing his glasses up.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore...how is my father here? And Sirius? And Peter? They're dead...it can't really be 1974...can it?"Harry asked rather quickly, confusing Dumbledore. It was silent for a while, the kind of silence that makes you uneasy. Nervous. Dumbledore soon smiled, as if a spell of understanding was cast on him.  
  
"Ah...yes, may I ask what year of schooling you are in?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"7th," he replied.  
  
"Yes, but I meant What is the year, in your own time?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. 1996, Professor," Harry said,"Is it really 1974?"  
  
"Yes. Would you describe how you got here?" Dumbledore asked. Harry felt as if he was at an interview, or perhaps, it was more like a hearing.  
  
"A silver twister brought me here," He replied," I don't know what it was...a silver tornado type thing." Dumbledore nodded knowingly.  
  
"Yes, I know what...or should I say who brought you here," Dumbledore said," I did. I'll explain. You must have been through a lot of stress, or accomplished something great, for that is the only reason I would send you to the past." Harry nodded,"So, what is your name?"  
  
"Harry, sir, Harry Potter," Harry replied.   
  
"Ah, son of James Potter, I suppose? And...your green eyes must be those of Lily Evans? Thought they would fall in love, since they have loathed eachother so. So would you please tell me everything?" Dumbledore replied. Harry knew what Albus Dumbledore meant.  
  
"Yes, Professor," Harry said," You see...Tom Riddle, Voldemort, killed my parents when I was one-using the killing curse. He tried to kill me, but didn't, I somehow survived-"  
  
"A mere infant surviving the killing curse? How?"  
  
"I don't know. You said, in my first year, that my mother's love, Lily, saved me. Anyways, I was left with this scar. I became famous, for Voldemort disappeared out of sight for about 10 years, I was the boy who lived. In my third year, I met Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Sirius had been in Azkaban, but excaped, he was there because he was thought to have murdered Pettigrew, who was an Animagus and had just changed back into a rat, my friend, Ron's old pet. Anyways, Lupin was a professor, of the Dark Arts, the best one we had ever had. I found out Sirius was innocant, and hadn't sold my parents to Voldemort, it had been Pettigrew, and that Sirius was my Godfather. In my fifth year, Sirius died. In my sixth year, I defeated Voldemort, who had killed Pettigrew, who had saved me. And now...I am here," Harry finished. Professor Dumbledore just nodded, but believed him.  
  
"I see," Albus replied,"Now...I'm going to explain a few things to you. You will be here for a year, but when you return to your time,it will be like nothing happened. You will remember it, and your friends will remember you being in that certain time. The people of this time will not remember anything, for my magic makes sure that only the person I send remembers. So, you will be known as Harry Potter, and I will let you explain, when your ready, to your parents, and their friends. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, sir" Harry replied.  
  
"Good, now off you go. There is an extra bed, and your things have been transported to this time, and your room." And with that, Harry left.  
  
{PLEASE REVIEW} 


	2. Chapter Two

Time's a Gift  
  
Chapter Two  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it when people review my work, criticism or not, so keep reviewing. I usually, just so you know, take 1 day to write the next chapter, then another or two to go over it and add/omit stuff. I hope you enjoy chapter two.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Harry Potter strolled to the Gryffindor dormitory, thinking of all Professor Dumbledore had informed him of. Harry was sent into his past, to become acquainted with his parents, Lily Evans and James Potter, something Harry never thought could happen, he dreamed it, yet never thought it was possible. Harry Potter was ecstatic, for the first time in years. He smiled. It was odd for him. He hadn't smiled in a long while. But it felt good. He felt light, like a feather. Like a small breeze could lift him up from the ground. He liked it, very much.  
  
"James Potter!" a female voice yelled. Harry turned around, to see who was calling his father. He saw a beautiful girl, the Head Girl of Gryffindor, Lily, his future mother. He looked at her, so happy to see his mother. Her hair was red and glistening, her eyes were emerald, like his. Her's were angry, making him wonder what his future father had done. He was a prankster, after all. One of the best. The best in Fred and George's eyes, they would bow down and kiss the Marauder's feet if they met them.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you must have me confused with James, I'm Harry," he replied.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I'm Lily, Lily Evans," she replied, shaking his hand politely. This was very eccentric for Harry, since he was shaking hands with the 17 year old version of his dead mother.  
  
"Pleasure," he replied," And it is all right, I've been confused with James before. People are always telling me how much I resemble them."   
  
"Yes, you do resemble him, except your eyes, glasses, and scar," she replied," You are new here, right?" Harry nodded,"7th year, Gryffindor, I hear. I am in Gryffindor, 7th year, also. I'm Head Girl, and James, I don't know how, is Head Boy. I think he paid Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"I see," Harry replied,"Do you fancy him?"  
  
"Who?" Lily replied,"Oh, do you mean James?" Her cheeks soon matched her hair. Harry smiled and nodded, curious to see what his mother would say,"No...well, you promise you won't tell anyone?"  
  
"I promise,"Harry replied sincerely. He wouldn't tell, that could ruin things.  
  
"Well...I think, I mean, he is quite attractive, and, well can be amusing," Lily replied,"I know he likes me, he's always asking me out."  
  
"Why don't you say yes?"  
  
"I don't know, I'm afraid to, I guess,"Lily replied,"One day I may. Why am I telling you all my private stuff? I just met you. I guess, I feel like I know you, I feel like I've known you forever. It's kind of strange. How I can trust you, you know?"  
  
"I know,"Harry replied," And...sorry."  
  
"It's okay, Harry," Lily replied,"I'm the one who told you all this. But you won't tell anyone? I'd die if James knew." Harry nodded, *And your going to marry him* Harry thought.  
  
"Don't worry, I can keep secrets,"Harry replied," I'm good at that."  
  
"You know, it is rather uncanny how much you resemble James? Are you related?"Lily replied. Harry's eyes widened. He didn't want to tell her yet. You can't just tell someone you are the future son of theirs and the person they hate. It wouldn't be pleasant, and they would call you crazy. Insane, whichever you prefer.  
  
"Yes, he just doesn't know it yet,"Harry replied," You can't tell him, though."  
  
"Are you his long lost twin brother?" Lily asked.  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"It would be funny, you know, if you were his son from the future,"Lily replied, almost to herself. *Funny thing is, I am his son from the future* Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Yeah, funny." Harry thought it was really strange that Lily mentioned this, for it was true. How uncanny!  
  
Lily led Harry to the Gryffindor common room, making him say the password, 'Alohomara,' which Harry didn't understand. Lily reminded him of Hermione, and James would probably be like Ron. "The boys dormitories are to the right," Lily said,"2nd floor, is where you should be, I believe." Harry nodded. "Goodnight."  
  
"'Night,"he replied. He walked up to his dormitory, and opened the door, to find the Marauder's up and chatting.  
  
"Shh....someone's here," one whispered, he couldn't quite tell who it was, for it was rather dark. No lights were on. When they saw him, they immediately hushed up.   
  
"Oh, it is just the new kid," another whispered, turning on a light.   
  
"What's your name, again?" James asked.  
  
"Harry," Harry replied,"Harry P-potter." They all looked at him strangely, not thinking that Potter was a common name. Even though it was. Vernon Dursley thought it was a nasty, common name.   
  
***************************************************  
  
Please review. :) I've worked on this one for a while, so it didn't take two days! PLEASE REVIEW! If you haven't reviewed Chapter One, I'd highly appreciate it. Also, give me some pointers if you have any please. I would really appreciate that! Thanks!  
  
I WANT CHALLANGES! E-MAIL THEM TO ME AT: btwsmallvillefan@aol.com thanks. 


End file.
